I'm Green
by ssj Kinara
Summary: Bulma's throwing another one of her kareoke parties! But what happens when Piccolo has to sing?


1 I'm Green  
  
By ssj Kinara  
  
All right, I'm having a major writer's block on chapter four of The Song of an Angel, so please bear with me! Until then you can read this. It's just something to make up for the extra-long wait. Gomen nasai!  
  
Anyway it's just a funny thing I thought up. It's amazing what you can do when you have a school project you should be working on! :-P It takes place sometime right befor the Buu saga, so Goten and Trunks are about seven.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and have no connections to Eiffel 65 at all and do not own their song, Blue. Even though I tweaked the lyrics a bit I figured I might as well write that.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I can't believe they actually dragged me here," thought Piccolo bitterly. He stood in the farthest corner he could get to in the Brief's house, while surrounded by people, mostly the Z-team and their families.  
  
Bulma was throwing another of her kareoke parties and Goku had forced him to come.  
  
"Come on!" the so-called Saiyan had said. "You never go to Bulma's parties!"  
  
"That's for good reason," he'd retorted.  
  
"Whaddaya mean? There's always a ton of food there!"  
  
Piccolo shook his head.  
  
"Besides, Piccolo, if you don't go then ChiChi will pester me about eating too much and not talking to anybody and Vegeta will try to get in a fight with me and Bulma will try to get me to sing!"  
  
The Namek snorted. "All of this will happen just because I'm not there?"  
  
"Well, it's all happened every time you're not there. Maybe if you go then everything will go right!"  
  
Thus, knowing that Goku wouldn't leave him alone until he gave in, he'd agreed.  
  
Bulma's party was everything he'd expected it to be. Goku was stuffing his face at the mini snack bar, some of the younger ones were actually performing kareoke along with Bulma, and Vegeta was threatening (in great gory detail) anyone who came near him.  
  
The stage had been quiet for a few minutes. Videl had just finished singing I Feel Like a Woman, and was talking to Gohan and blushing that she had even gotten up to sing. Personally, Piccolo was just glad that the noise had stopped! His super-sensitive hearing made the amplifier sound twice as loud to him then to anyone else.  
  
All of a sudden, he heard Trunks and Goten clamoring down the stairs. Once the pair was in sight, Piccolo nearly laughed out loud! They were dressed in huge jeans that showed off their underpants, along with gold and silver chain necklaces, and hats that fell in their eyes. Trunks was wearing a muscle shirt and Goten was in a jacket that was way too big for the small child. They ran over to the kareoke machine and quickly chose a song. Grinning, they ran up to the microphone, holding their pants up the whole time. Trunks crawled onto Goten's shoulders to reach the mic that was still as Videl had left it: too high for them. Lowering it, he jumped down and stepped up to the mic.  
  
"Okay, people!" he shouted into it.  
  
The Namek winced at the headache he could feel coming.  
  
Trunks grinned at finally having everyone's attention. Just as loud as before, he shouted, "Are you guys ready to really start the party?"  
  
"Shut up, will you, boy?!" Vegeta shouted from his own corner. "We can all hear you just fine!"  
  
"Oh. Sorry Dad!" The little prince turned and nodded to Goten. Quickly, the younger boy ran and pressed Play on the machine.  
  
The music began to play and Trunks had the biggest grin on his chibi face as he sang.  
  
"Yo, listen up  
  
Here's a story  
  
About a little guy that lived in a blue world  
  
And all day and all night and everything he sees  
  
Is just blue, like him  
  
Inside and outside  
  
1.1 Blue, his house with a blue little window  
  
And a blue corvet  
  
And everything is blue for him  
  
And hisself and everybody around  
  
'Cause he ain't got nobody to listen!"  
  
Now Goten stepped up and joined Trunks for the chorus.  
  
"I'm blue!  
  
Da ba dee da ba di  
  
A da ba dee da ba di  
  
Da ba dee da ba di  
  
A da ba dee da ba di  
  
Da ba dee da ba di  
  
A da ba dee da ba di  
  
Da ba dee da ba di!"  
  
"How odd," thought Piccolo. "Just twist some of the words and it's like whoever wrote this crud knows me..."  
  
"Okay, Piccolo!" shouted Trunks from the stage.  
  
"What?" He muttered, torn from his thoughts.  
  
"It's your turn to come up and sing!"  
  
"Yay!" yelled Goten. "Mr. Piccolo's gonna sing!"  
  
"I never said that!" growled Piccolo, but everyone was looking at him now. They were all cheering him on and urging him.  
  
Goku came up behind him. "Rah, Piccorro! 'O up an' shinguh!" he said with a huge chicken leg hanging out of his mouth.  
  
Then he saw Gohan beside him. "C'mon, Piccolo! Go up and do it for me!"  
  
As hard as he tried, he couldn't refuse his only student, even if that had been so long ago. Solemnly, he walked up onto the stage and took the mic from the small boy. Standing up and watching everyone cheer him on, he resolved to do this whole thing his way. This in mind, a sly half smile sneaked into his lips as he began to sing.  
  
"I'm green!  
  
Da ba dee da ba di  
  
If I were human I would cry  
  
Da ba dee da ba di  
  
A da ba dee da ba di  
  
Da ba dee da ba di  
  
If I were Saiyan I would die  
  
Da ba dee da ba di!  
  
"I had a green house with a green window  
  
Green is the color I've lived with all my life  
  
Green were the streets and all my friends were green  
  
If I'd had a girlfriend then she'd be so green  
  
Green were the people here that walk around  
  
Green like your garden that's growing outside  
  
Green were the words I say and what I think  
  
Green are the feelings that live inside me!"  
  
While he was singing Piccolo had been paying attention to the beat so he wouldn't end up making a complete fool of himself. Without knowing it though, Piccolo began to get swept up in the song. What started as a little foot tapping turned into head bobbing and soon he was almost dancing!  
  
Getting worried for his sensei's mental well being, Gohan leaned over to whisper to Goku. "Dad, is Piccolo all right? What's he doing?"  
  
Looking up from the buffet, Goku saw what his long time friend was doing. He swallowed. "Hmm. It looks to me like he's having some fun for once!"  
  
Having found an extra microphone, Trunks and Goten re-joined Piccolo for the chorus.  
  
"I'm green!  
  
Da ba dee da ba di  
  
If I were human I would cry  
  
Da ba dee da ba di  
  
A da ba dee da ba di  
  
Da ba dee da ba di  
  
If I were Saiyan I would die  
  
Da ba dee da ba di!  
  
"I'm green!  
  
Da ba dee da ba di  
  
If I were human I would cry  
  
Da ba dee da ba di  
  
A da ba dee da ba di  
  
1.2 Da ba dee da ba di  
  
If I were Saiyan I would die  
  
2 Da ba dee da ba di!"  
  
Now most of the people in the crowd were dancing with Piccolo. But he didn't even notice. His eyes were closed and he was in a green zone where all he could do was groove!  
  
Trunks and Goten backed off again to let him sing the next verse solo.  
  
"Inside and outside  
  
Green, his house with a green little window  
  
And a green night sky  
  
And everything was green for him  
  
And hisself and everybody around  
  
'Cause he still had a planet to live on!  
  
This time, not only Goten and Trunks sang with the chorus, but most of the people on the floor sang with him!  
  
"I'm green!  
  
Da ba dee da ba di  
  
If I were human I would cry  
  
Da ba dee da ba di  
  
A da ba dee da ba di  
  
Da ba dee da ba di  
  
If I were Saiyan I would die  
  
Da ba dee da ba di!  
  
"I'm green!  
  
Da ba dee da ba di  
  
If I were human I would cry  
  
Da ba dee da ba di  
  
A da ba dee da ba di  
  
Da ba dee da ba di  
  
If I were Saiyan I would die  
  
Da ba dee da ba di!!"  
  
As the music dyed down, Piccolo opened his eyes and realized what he had been doing. He, the former Demon King, had been dancing... and enjoying it!  
  
Solemnly and blushing bright purple, he handed the mic to Goten and turned to walk off stage.  
  
"Wow, Mr. Piccolo! I didn't know you could sing like that! Cool, can we sing another one? Please?!"  
  
"No you're not, Son Goten!" ChiChi caught Goten by the back of his too-big pants. "You're going upstairs to change out of that silly outfit!" She lifted the boy by his jeans, which he fell out of headfirst.  
  
"Aww, Momma!" he wined sitting up in his underwear and rubbing his head. "Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes, you do! I won't have any son of mine run around looking like he's part of some punk Mafia! Now, go upstairs, mister, and change!"  
  
Meanwhile, Piccolo was back in his corner, where, unfortunately, Goku was waiting for him.  
  
"Wow, Piccolo! I never knew you could shake your groove thing like that!"  
  
That was the straw that broke the camel's back. "That's it!" yelled Piccolo. He made a grab at the quickly fleeing Saiyan. "Come back here!"  
  
Goku was already out the door and Piccolo was on his heels, gathering a lot of energy.  
  
Watching the two disappearing figures from the doorway, Trunks could hear Goku yelling, "It was a compliment! It was a compliment, Piccolo!"  
  
"I'll give you a compliment!!"  
  
Goten, dressed in his usual orange gi, trotted up beside Trunks at the door and watched the light show with him.  
  
"Well," said Trunks, "I think they really had fun!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So there it is! It's just supposed to be something to make you laugh (until Pepsi comes out your nose!) but please review! I want to know what you think! Again, sorry for the wait on The Song of an Angel! I'm still trying to get the next chapter written up so please don't hate me!  
  
Please review!! 


End file.
